Naruto Slasher Movie Prank
by animequeen78
Summary: Roxanne is plotting a prank that is a reenactment of a slasher movie. Shizuko "mysteriously" disappears, and Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Sakura have to escape the psycho killer.
1. Chapter 1

**I own some Naruto stuff, some of which I made, like clothespin dolls.**

**This is a story about a prank that was played after Naruto watches a Slasher movie.

* * *

**Naruto, Shikamaru, and Shizuko were watching a slasher horror flick. The movie was called "Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning". Naruto shouts, "Get out of there, lady!! He'll kill you!!!!" "Oh man, she is going to totally die!!!" Shikamaru worried. Then came an, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-----(SPLAT! WHRRRR! SPLAT!!)" Naruto and Shikamaru looked in horror as the woman on TV was being cut to pieces. "Oh, man, he killed her!" Naruto said, horrified. Shikamaru responded, "he didn't just kill her, he mutilated her!" "Hee hee! Nothing like a good movie, huh, guys?" Shizuko said. Naruto and Shikamaru clung to each other out of fear.

Then they saw Iruka and Roxanne run out of the house. The only thing left behind was a paper warning about a psycho killer on the loose.

Naruto freaked out, "Oh, man!! Now the psycho killer is out to get us! We're gonna die!" "Not if we follow the rules of psycho killer survival: One, you do not go out in the woods; Two, if you go out in the woods, do not go out into the woods alone; and three, do not make out with any chick in the woods, or else you will die in the woods." Shikamaru said. Naruto responded, "I'll go with not going out alone period!"

Shikamaru and Naruto went out, and they were alone, because the town was deserted. "I don't like this at all. Where is everyone?" Naruto said, frightened. Then he felt a pull on his shirt that made him fall down backwards. He let out a blood-curdling scream before a hand slammed it shut. "Quiet, Naruto! Do you want us to get killed?" Sakura said. Naruto said, his nose dripping with snot and his eyes welling with tears, "N-n-no. I thought you were the psycho killer." "This is bad. We need to watch our backs. This guy means to kill us. If we want to survive, it's best not to draw its attention to ourselves." Sasuke said.

They set out to find safety. "Let's split up." Sasuke said. Naruto freaked out, "WHAT?!? YOU WANT US TO GET KILLED?!? WE'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO SPLIT UP!!!!!" They split up anyway. Naruto went with Shikamaru, and Sasuke went with Sakura.

Sakura and Sasuke were walking down the alley. Sakura was scared and clung onto Sasuke. Then, Sasuke asked, "Do you want to make out?" Sakura paused for a minute, _Wait... Sasuke wants to make out... with me?_ Her inner self was screaming, "Oh yeah! Score!" "W-well I..." Sakura stuttered. Sasuke kissed her and pulled her close. She clung onto him and grabbed the back of his shirt. Then a shadow was over them. Sasuke and Sakura stopped their little make-out session and looked up. It was a female in a bloody apron and a revved up her chainsaw and started the chase. Sasuke and Sakura ran, screaming bloody murder.

They ran into a corner. Then the psycho killer grabbed the two and put them in the Hokage's office. It was up to Shikamaru and Naruto now...


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto and Shikamaru heard a scream and hid in any place they could. Unfortunately, Naruto and Shikamaru were caught as well. They ran for their lives, but Naruto was the only one of the two who was able to successfully evade the psycho killer. Shikamaru was placed in the Hokage's office. Sasuke said, "The killer got you too, huh?" Shikamaru nodded.

Naruto went to the cemetery to catch his breath. "That was close, don't you think so, Shikamaru?" He said. Then he looked around, realizing that Shikamaru was not there. "Oh, crap. Not him too." He said, his pulse racing and his breath becoming shallow and his pupils contracted in fear. Then, a shadow was over him. It was the psycho killer. He surrendered and she took him to the Hokage's office.

At the Hokage's office, the four were huddled together. Then the psycho got closer, and closer, and then she took off her mask and...

"You've been punked! Hahahaha!" Roxanne said. Naruto, realizing the whole thing was a joke, laughed. Shizuko and Iruka and the other villagers appeared. "You four fell for the prank!" Iruka said, laughing.

It was okay.


End file.
